


Meanwhile With The Tran's

by nsynclancefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I had to write for a school project. Yep, I write fan fiction for school. Don't judge. It takes place after Kevin and his mom reunite, while Sam and Dean are having relationship issues in Washington with the Ghostfacers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile With The Tran's

Kevin’s mom wants him to clean his room. There are multiple things wrong with this chore. First of all, this isn’t even his room. It a motel room he and his mom have been staying in for the past week. Two, he doesn’t even use the room because he is dead and ghosts don’t need anything except happy memories and heaven. All Kevin has is a controlling mother.

He is happy that is mom is alive. He had been worrying over that since Crowley hinted to it weeks prior in the bunker that he may or may not have killed her. Apparently, he wanted her alive as a bargaining chip but forgot all about her and two other prisoners, leaving them to the torture of a wannabe demon. His mom stabbed him, sending out of existence, with the demon knife. Kevin wishes he were there to witness the look on the demon’s face.

While Kevin’s mom is out looking for some supernatural job, since she has nothing better to do, Kevin tries to improve is ghost skills. Move the dirty mom clothes off the floor, make the bed, wipe down the tables – the simple things.

Moving a lamp is a lot harder than the clothing. Making broken glass will be easier to move.

*

Mrs. Tran finds a haunting close to the town they are currently staying in. Since her son was now a ghost, she is sure it will be a piece of cake to get rid of it. However, her plans for the attack go out the window when she returns to the motel in flames. For a moment, she panics because her son is inside. And then she remembers her son is a ghost, and can’t die again.

Unless the ring gets destroyed – the ring that was his father’s that his spirit is holding onto. What then? Mrs. Tran quickly pulls the car over and hurries out, running across the street and into the parking lot where several other motel residence and fire trucks are stationed. She wanders around the parking lot in desperation, hoping that her motel room was untouched by the fire. Instead she discovers it is the source of the fire.

An hour later, after a hopeless search for a lone ring outside of the motel and in the car, she must have to enter the singed and damp room to find the ring. It may have survived. After being questioned by authorities, because the motel owners want to put the blame on the renter than their faulty electrical equipment, she begins to dig through the rumble for any salvageable belongings. The laptop is metal and fused into one piece; her hairbrush is a glob of black plastic; her clothing is simply ash.

Another hour passes and this is no ring. There is no sign of her son after desperate calling out. She didn’t want him to leave her, not until she dies. A mother should not out live her son.

“I am so sorry Kevin. I’ve failed you.” Mrs. Tran sniffles, wiping her face with her dirty hands. “I was a horrible mother.”

A flicker of the flashlight and a gust of wind through the room reveal Kevin in the corner, holding his father’s ring.

“You didn’t fail me, mom.”

Mrs. Tran gasps and runs to her son in an attempt to hug and kiss him, but instead goes straight through him. She coughs and pulls away to look at her son’s face.

“What the hell did you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You almost killed yourself a second time along with several other people! You can go to jail!”

“Mom, I’m dead! If anyone is going to jail, it would be you. And who says it was my fault the fire started?”

“It started in here. Were you cleaning the room like I asked, or playing around with your newfound powers?”

“Um… both?”

Mrs. Tran sighs and grabs the items that she was able to salvage, before taking the ring out of her son’s hand and slipping it into her purse.

“How were you able to protect the ring?”

“If I concentrate, I can grab things for a certain amount of time. When the fire started, on accident by the way, I grabbed the ring and went outside of the motel room.”

“How did the accident start?”

“I may or may not have tried to move the television and then dropped it while it was still plugged in. A short happened and, well…”

Mrs. Tran shakes her head and walks out of the motel room and to her car across the street. She quickly gets in and starts the car, wiping her hands on the towel in the seat next to her and dabbing her face. Kevin appears in the backseat, looking worried.

“I don’t plan on leaving you mom. I love you.”

Mrs. Tran smiles. “I love you too.”

She feels a hand on her shoulder and smiles into the rearview mirror, her son smiling back.

“Next time you start a fire, I’m grounding you to the trunk of the car.”


End file.
